


Akashi Seijuro Does Not Share

by Qikdaelun



Series: Ordinarily Extraordinary KnB <3 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dork!Akashi, Dork!Furihata, Getting Together, M/M, Possessive!Akashi, Romance, fluff!, jealous!Akashi, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qikdaelun/pseuds/Qikdaelun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Safe!</p><p>After the ball Akashi realizes that there are people interested in his Kouki, but he won't let them take his sweetheart away. </p><p>Honestly they should know: Akashi Seijuro really doesn't like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi Seijuro Does Not Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelicitousVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitousVixen/gifts).



> Things to note if you're reading this without reading Safe first. 
> 
> Somehow the school was under the impression that Akashi had some long lost love and having a ball would help her mend things with him. (He didn't actually have one)
> 
> At the end of the ball Uchiayuh (OC) kept flirting with Furi. 
> 
> The special task force is Takao, Kise and Hayama.

Akashi made his way over to the offending buffoon; somewhere in his mind he knew that name calling was childish and wouldn’t accomplish anything but he was far to threatened from him being there to care at the moment. It took one more those ‘light’ and ‘casual’ brushes for Akashi to speed up to get the duo faster.

Currently, there was a ball thrown in his honour at school to find his long lost love-who didn’t exist- and all Akashi wanted to do was keep his Kouki by his side. Why was that so hard? Was Akashi asking for too much when he said he wanted the brunette all to himself? Did Akashi care if he was asking for too much? No, he didn’t.

He had been through several rollercoasters in the past few months and he felt like he deserved some sort of stability which he was sure meant that Kouki should be by his side.

Akashi took note of Uchiayuh’s taller frame, his dark eyes and black hair on sun kissed skin; he supposed he could be considered good-looking… if Akashi squinted really hard. When Akashi reached the other two he noted the look of annoyance on the oldest boy’s face when they leveled their gazes onto each other. “Good evening, I hate to interrupt but I was wondering if I could have this dance, _Kouki_?” Yes, Akashi did put slight emphasis on Kouki’s name to let the other know that they were so close that they used each other’s first name. “I have been looking forward to dancing with you all evening.”

Kouki for his part looked as cute as he always did when his eyes lit up in excitement, before he turned shyly to his company. “If you don’t mind, Uchiayuh?” No one could resist it when Kouki lightly bit his lower lip as he waited for the affirmative, which, of course, he got. Akashi made sure to drag Kouki to the dance before Uchiayuh could ask him for a dance later on.

Akashi made sure to start thr dance closely to Kouki and slowly inched even closer to the boy. “Sei, how are you feeling?” Kouki whispered into Akashi’s ear as he laid his head on his shoulder. “You’ve been through so much and everything is happening so fast. I think, _I’m_ overwhelmed.” Akashi took a few minutes to reply as he took the gesture as an okay to wrap his arms around the smaller frame.

“As long as I have you, I know I’ll be alright.” Akashi said which as much emotion as Akashi could offer. “Just don’t leave my side, Kouki. I need you.”

“O-of course, Sei!” Kouki said with a little more enthusiasm that had Akashi questioning if the confession went over his head. “I won’t go anywhere!”  Akashi was about to speak again when he heard his special task force hooting and hollering at them for dancing so close to each other. This caused Kouki to pull away; the most beautiful blush spreading across his face. “I’m going to get something to drink for us,” and just like that he disappeared in the direction of the punch bowl. Akashi took the time to growl at the three idiots for scaring Kouki away _again_. The three looked away sheepishly.

Akashi took a moment to realize how far he had fallen for the shy boy. He might even to say he fell faster and harder than Aomine had for Sakurai. He was completely smittened and he wasn’t sure he’d live without the boy by his side. He loved the way he smiled at him, how he would ask about him to make sure he was alright, he loved how pure of heart he was. He was every dream Akashi thought would never come through, and yet he was real. Kouki fought for him, but not just for him, he fought for Sakurai and came to help rescue Kise. He was Akashi’s hero, but he was one for others else as well. It made Akashi feel that he really was the genuine article. Superman didn’t have anything on Kouki.

Akashi moved a little away from the main dancefloor looking for Kouki when he didn’t get back right away. He found him in a crowd full of his new fans. It was obvious that he was trying to leave but no one was giving him a way out. Akashi approached the crowd from behind Kouki, glaring at anyone what made eye contact. Slowly the crowd disappeared, but an idiot made the mistake of calling back to Kouki, “I’ll see you later, cutie! Maybe we can get something to eat later, doll.” The boy clearly realized his mistake when Akashi’s eye’s filled with murderous intent.

Akashi made a note to find out his name and where he lived later. 

Was everyone after his Kouki? But he beat them to it when he confessed to him first. Now he had to make Kouki take it as a confession or find a more direct way to get it across to him. Akashi wrapped his arms around Kouki once the others had left. Kouki jolted slightly, since he hadn’t seen Akashi come over. “Sei? Thanks for that.” Kouki smiled when he saw it was Akashi. “I was sure I was about to run for it when they started touching my arm.”

 _Touching his arm?!?!?!_ Akashi’s eyes narrowed when he thought of the other students touching Kouki. Who did they think they were touching him? It was clearly not proper to touch someone that you aren’t close with so much or boldly. Akashi felt his arms tighten around Kouki’s waist. “Well, they can’t have you. I already called claims.” He heard Kouki give off a little laugh as he turned to face Akashi with a shy face.

“Right, so do you want to keep dancing?”

Akashi smiled as dragged Kouki out of the hall to the back garden of the building. He pulled out his phone and after picking a song he offered Kouki an earbud. Kouki giggled as the cheesiness of it as he put the earpiece in before he laid his head on Akashi’s shoulder.

The two danced well after the ball had officially ended.

-

In the end they had to sneak back into their dorms before the school officials found out they were out until a quarter past one. Akashi slept better then he ever had, he welcomed sweet dreams of a certain brunet with a smile that seemed to break through all the walls he built over the years, but it excited him. His sleep was disturbed at six am sharp and Akashi wasn’t too please to have been woken so early on a day off by his basketball team.

“Sei-chan!” Reo’s voice sang. “Rise and shine and tell Reo-nee where you were so late at night. I heard from a little birdy that you were dancing _very_ close to a certain brunet we know.”

Akashi wanted nothing more than to throw his pillow and maybe his bed at Hayama for his big mouth. Why couldn’t they wait until noon or breakfast to talk to him. He got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when his phone went off. He recognized the special ringtone; it was Kouki.

_Good morning, Sei. Wanna have supper later tonight, I have someone I have to introduce you to._

Akashi felt his heart flutter as he texted his reply quickly that he would love to have supper with him. He forwarded the details for it as he forgot he was being watched but his three surrogated brothers. When he finally looked up to see them smiling a knowing smile to him he couldn’t stop the flush that came across his face. He cleared his throat. “I was dancing with Nightingale and it seems that I lost tract of time.”

The three raised their eyebrows, did Akashi really spent almost three hours dancing? Akashi realized his mistake of letting others know where he was last night as Reo took a seat across from to give him ‘the talk’.

Akashi walked out of that conversation red faced, wondering if he could ever look Kouki in the eyes again.

-

Akashi was less than pleased when he saw Uchiayuh waiting outside for him. He knew that the other was just as interested in his sweetheart as he was but Kouki wasn’t in the market anymore. Skipping straight to the point, Akashi approached the track captain, “He’s mine. You just noticed him; I have known him for far longer and he’s my best friend; it only makes sense that becomes mine.”

Uchiayuh scoffed at the bold declaration, “Please, that boy needs someone who won’t make him inferior but is still able to keep up with a diamond like him.”

Akashi couldn’t seem to understand where that refute even came from because Akashi firmly believed that out of everyone he had ever had the pleasure of meeting Kouki was the one who shined the brightest. Why would Kouki feel inferior with him? Or his Army? If anything he should feel like a celebrity with how much everyone wanted to meet him. “Says the person with a girlfriend.”

“She’s cool with another relationship with boy, so it’s not a problem.”

Akashi wasn’t sure if he was stunned that his girlfriend actually let him have a side relationship or disgusted that Uchiayuh would treat someone he claims to love like that. “You just proved that you’ll never be a good match for Kouki.” Akashi didn’t have anything else to say to stuttering boy he left behind. Even if Akashi couldn’t have Kouki, he wouldn’t give him to someone who couldn’t love him as their one and only. Kouki deserved the best and Akashi truly he believed that it was him.

*****

Furihata was trying to sneak back into his class without bumping into anyone he wasn’t completely familiar with. After the ball his popularity skyrocketed and he could barely find a few minutes to himself. He was grateful that he didn’t make a fool out of himself but this more than he imagined. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep. Besides he had plans with Akashi tonight and his brother was coming over. He was excited and a mess at the same time. Furihata was sure tonight will go as planned but he was scared anyways. 

Furihata was nervous when he got another confession. He wanted to be popular but he didn’t think he would ever have to turn someone down. There had been fights and arguments for him; and though he was flattered he wished they wouldn’t fight so much. All this attention was making his head hurt. He wanted someone who cared about him, and saw him for him. After his debut he became the latest fad, and people liked him because it was cool to like him. And that left him feeling cold.

At first he felt great that he had so many confessions but as he read through the letters and played back the confessions he got he realized just how impersonal they actually where. He wasn’t sure what he expected but definitely more than him being a uke (what was that supposed to mean anyways?) or a good singer. The final straw broke when he heard people talking about getting into a relationship with him because they were sure he would get famous one of these days. It hurt but he knew he should have seen it coming, but it still hurts.

Furihata stopped singing in public and he now avoided his fan group. He appreciated the support but he knows he’s better off with his real friends and those who really care for him. He wasn’t upset and in the end he was grateful that now he could see who his real friends are. His basketball team is a blessing that Furihata couldn’t possibly deserve with the way they look after him. Captain makes sure that no one bothers him during practice and no one double questioned the Coach when she forbade any distractions during practice. The rest of the team tried to be with him more often. Kuroko and Kagami with his other two best friends became closer as they stuck together more often.

Once he reached his door he found Uchiayuh waiting for him with a flower in his hand and Furihata just knew it was for him. Uchiayuh seemed like a pretty cool guy and he had been hanging around him a lot more lately. But that started before the ball and sudden demand for him, so he didn’t mind too much.

*****

Akashi was just trying to pick out something to wear in Kise's room since he was going to meet Kouki later in the evening when he saw Uchiayuh walking with Kouki. And unless he was slowly going insane than Furihata was holding a flower in his hand. The first thing that came to Akashi’s mind was red. How dare that fool approach Kouki like that. But after a second was what if Kouki didn’t mind? What if Kouki was trying to test the waters with him?

Which lead Akashi following them to make sure Uchiayuh did not succeed on sweeping Kouki off his feet. Akashi loved him too much to give him up without a fight and if he really wanted to go then he would let him. But if he could stop him from wanting to leave…well with Akashi hiding behind a bush aiming a rock near a flock of birds to stun Uchiayuh should be enough of an answer.

Currently Kouki and Uchiayuh were sitting on the edge of a fountain talking about irrelevant things, Akashi was sure besides Kouki’s smiled never reached his eyes so Akashi didn’t care too much. There was a flock of birds not too far from Uchiayuh. Akashi smiled as he felt an idea draw to him.

Akashi thanked his basketball practice as he slipped the rock towards the birds. It didn’t come near them but it made enough of a sound to startle them away, and without raising any suspicion from the duo. The birds flew by Uchiayuh who yelped in surprize and tipped Kouki into the fountain. Akashi was just about to rush out of bush to apologize to Kouki but he stopped when he heard Kouki laugh. Uchiayuh helped him out and they laughed it out.

Akashi cursed his luck as he watched Uchiayuh put his sweater around Kouki. This was not over. But he will definitely make sure Kouki is safely out of the way before proceeding.

-

The next place they went for the evening was to the shopping district because Kouki wanted to get a few things. Akashi watched with distain as Uchiayuh kept brushing his arm against Kouki’s when they walked by each other. Was that really necessary, to touch someone that often? Akashi was getting impatient when he couldn’t approach them since they would notice him. He ended text Kouki and talking about details for tonight. They texted back and forth, and Akashi was pleased at just how effective it was in getting Kouki’s full attention.

However, when he asked where he was (he was pretending that he was still at his dorm) Kouki wouldn’t answer and when he asked it was with someone because he ‘would hate to disturb’ him Kouki told him he was out with a really good friend. Akashi wasn’t too happy about that and even more so when he could see the smirk on Uchiayuh’s face when he heard Kouki. But Akashi kept talking to him anyways, thus not giving them the chance to get too close. Whatever to sink Uchiayuh's boat. 

-

The third place they went was a small cozy café. The place was definitely romantic and Akashi felt his heart drop as he saw them walk into the café. There was no mistaking this. It had been a date and he lost his chance with him. Akashi decided that he had seen enough and he would accept defeat with his head held high. Akashi waited until he couldn’t see them anymore before he got out of his hiding spot and went bak to his dorm.

He still told Kouki he would meet him later tonight and though it would kill him to see him so soon, he would go if it made him smile one of those earthshattering smiles. He had to rush home if he wanted enough time to ‘talk’ (read: cry) to Reo about this before he had to leave.

*****

After several rounds of comforting Akashi, Akashi was ready to head off to meet Kouki. He dressed semi formally in black dress pants, a dress shirt with a wool vest over it. He forced himself to smile in spite on himself because he didn’t want Kouki too feel guilty about his choice. He was supposed to meet Kouki outside the school gates and they would go somewhere else.

He showed up a little earlier than he expected. He was half an hour earlier from the set time but he smiled when he saw Kouki running to meet him. He seemed a little out of breath but the way he smiled when he saw Akashi made Akashi’s heart break in the sweetest ways. Akashi walked beside Kouki as he started show the way. They chitchatted for a bit but Kouki wouldn’t answer about where they were going but his cheeks kept flushing. Akashi smiled and left it at that.

-

To Akashi’s surprise they ended in front of the café he saw him at earlier. Kouki was feeling brave as he reached to grab Akashi’s hand before entering. Akashi was too dazed to make any sense of it. The only thing Akashi registered was that Kouki was holding his hand it felt warm and inherently right. He barely noticed that Kouki entered a private room and there was someone else there was well. Akashi’s head snapped up when he saw a familiar face smiling at him.

It took Akashi a split second to recognized him as Furihata Kyoto, Kouki’s older brother. Akashi knew he was saying something but he couldn’t understand it. It didn’t make any sense to him and he wasn’t sure when Kouki left to order.

“-kashi!” Akashi looked up at the man in front of him. He must have looked lost because Kyoto sighed. “I asked you what your intentions are with Kouki.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Akashi said as he slouched on his seat. “All I am ever going to be is a friend. Someone else stole his heart. A stupid idiotic someone, who I would push in front of a moving train if it wouldn't upset Kouki.” Kyoto raised his eyebrows at the answer. Akashi looked so defeat and heartbroken. Before he could say anything Kouki came back.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you both wanted coffee and a cake?” He looked a little nervous, glancing between him brother and Akashi.

Akashi schooled his face, forcing himself to swipe any trace of heart break off his face as he smiled back at Kouki as he comfirmed. They thanked him before he left. “Why don’t you fight for him then? Let him know?” Kyoto asked.

“I did. And I lost. I couldn’t even get him to understand.” Akashi sighed as he let his face drop again. “I would never want to make him feel guilty or burdened with my feelings.” Kyoto didn’t say much after that. The only thing that went across his mind was that Akashi was an idiot. Kouki came back after a few minutes with their orders, looking nervous.

“So, this is my brother, Furihata Kyoto and um… This is Sei Ni-san….” Furihata’s voice grew quieter as he spoke but his cheeks were dusted with red.

Kyoto would have found this whole situation hilarious if it wasn’t for how stupid they both were being. He always did like the simple approach better. “Just so everyone is on the same page: Kou-chan wants to date Akashi but in our family you have to be approved by the family first. I’m stepping in for my father.” Kyoto ignored Kouki’s spluttered of ‘ _Ni-san! You can’t just say that!_ ’ and bore his gaze into Akashi’s as his eyes lit in understand. He whipped his head towards Kouki.

“Kouki, are you sure you meant me? I thought you were interested in Uchiayuh…you were on a date with him and you were laughing and…and….” Akashi stared at his hand, he was so stupid- he just admitted that he was stalking him earlier today.

Kouki hadn’t spoken, but when Akashi chanced to steal a glance at him, he was smiling one of those smiles that shook Akashi to his very core. “Sei, you’re an idiot,” He laughed. “I knew you were they and I was laughing because I saw you trying to keep Uchiayuh away from me. You really didn’t have to, I already accepted your confession at the night of the ball. I guess I was a little too happy when you told me that it seemed that I didn’t understand what you said. Sorry, but really Akashi, do you think it’s normal to dance until early hours in the morning without being interested?”

Kyoto smiled as he thought of the lengths Akashi went for his baby brother; how he tried to win him over but respected his decisions. He would do good for him. “Well, I have to head out soon.” Kyoto stood to leave. “Though, you'll be better off if you  understand that he will always be my baby brother before your sweetheart. If you hurt him, I will be out for your blood, Akashi.”

It was after Kyoto left the café when they realized the weight of his words.

  

*****

Akashi was in high spirits when they left in contrast to when he came. He felt like he could take on the world right now. There was nothing that he couldn’t do. But there was one thing left for him to do. He had confessed his feelings, gotten his brother’s approval but now he wanted to ask him out officially.  When they came back to the dorm and he found a wall hidden from view by one of the buildings. He smirked as he nudged Kouki towards it.

 “So what you’re saying that you are willing to be mine?” Akashi whispered in Kouki’s ear seductively as he crowded him; gently pushing Kouki's back against the wall. “I suggest you think twice before you give yourself to me because I will never let you go.” Furihata’s face completely flushed at the close approximatity and the suggestive tone.  “But I will love you with every breath I breath and I will keep you happy, Kouki. I will cherish you like you deserve and give you everything I am.” Akashi made to swipe his touge over the shell of Kouki's ear.

Akashi leaned over as he nipped at Furihata’s ear. “Just say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Akashi finally introduced Kouki to his army, Sakurai started laughing at how hard Furihata was trying to cover the amount of hickies on his neck and shoulders. 
> 
> He really should have worn a turtleneck. But heck. Kouki was a happy, blushing mess that Akashi loved with all his heart. So it was okay.


End file.
